Naruto: A Rift in Time
by SynthroKei534
Summary: In the middle of the Great 4th Ninja War, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and a reborn Itachi were cornering Kabuto in his hideout, but the man had one more trick up his sleeve, and cashed in a favor. A favor from a god. Rated Mature for Adult Language, Blood and Gore. Fem. Kyuubi.
1. CHAPTER 1: ONCE AGAIN

**Naruto: A Rift in Time  
By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**- CHAPTER 1: ONCE AGAIN - **

In the middle of the Great 4th Ninja War, Kabuto unleashed one more trick. The only being in history ever to control the power of time and space to its fullest potential. A tall, tan skinned, white haired, silent man who not only commanded great wisdom in his stare but also great fear. He fought Naruto, Hinata and Ino who were rapidly growing weak since the man was an immortal. Sasuke and Itachi were still fending off Kabuto and his newly found Hebi Sage powers and they were winning, but a last command from the desperate Kabuto send a chill through their bones.

"If I cannot destroy you, I'll just get rid of you! Aion! I release you from your service! Get them out! Now!"

"I want her back as promised, mortal."

The man emitted a horrendous roar that shook the earth, and parted the skies from where a blue tower of energy beamed down in front of the white haired man. Sasuke, Ino, Itachi, Hinata & Naruto focused their attention on the tall man known as Aion, but they soon fell through his portal to another time. One in which the terror of the 4th Ninja War was still not heard.

As Naruto fell through the portal a single glance back let him caught a glimpse of Aion's face and words were silently uttered….like a whisper.

"I am sorry".

- 8 years back in time, Konoha -

The sky was unusually grim. No birds were heard in Konoha. No birds….except for…..crows. Naruto woke alone in his bed, wondering if it was all a dream. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. But when he looked in the mirror, something was wrong. He had a bed? He had a room? Konoha was still untouched? He couldn't believe his eyes. But his biggest shock was that he was back in his 7 year old body.

"AAAAAAHH!" Hinata screamed, as she saw her reflection and touched her face as if she was looking at herself for the first time. Hiashi ran towards the scream.

"Are you ok, Musume?"

"Hai, Ottou-sama." Still dumbfounded Hinata checked herself once more.

"Princess! Are you allright?! I heard you scream, Ino!" Inoichi was facing a similar situation with his daughter.

The most shocked of the ones that traveled through time was Sasuke. He woke up… in his bed… in his house… and he heard something he didn't believe to be possible.

"Mom?"

Itachi came running to his younger brother's room.

"Daiyobuka, Sasuke?"

"Itachi….what happened?…. how are you-"

"Alive? …. I don't know. But I think I know where…..i mean, when we are."

"When are we Itachi?" said a concerned Sasuke.

"…It's the day of the massacre."

Itachi expected Sasuke to jump him, but Sasuke just looked down. Remembering why Itachi had to do what he had to do. He heard it from Madara, and his own brother confirmed it.

"Itachi…I know why you have to do it… but… this time…don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Itachi embraced his brother and whispered slowly into his ear: "I wont Sasuke, not this time. I got a plan"

Naruto ran out of his apartment and into the street just in time to see Sasuke coming out of the Uchiha Compound. Unknowingly Sasuke walked towards Naruto and when he finally looked up, he froze. He spent the last 3 years of his life ignoring his bond, trying to sever his bond with his blonde friend, but as he realized his new position, in this "new" era, he realized there is no longer any point in hating his friend. He collapsed and screamed. Screamed for the loss of his family again and for how sorry he felt for trying to kill his best friend.

As the night passed Sasuke joined Naruto at Ichiraku's but he didn't want to eat. He was just glad that Naruto was there in his time of need.

Itachi finished his mission much like the first time. But this time he added a little surprise. Before he headed for the Compound to perform his mission, he secretly asked the Hokage and a few clan heads that formed part of the Council to storm the Uchiha compound at 11:40pm, the exact time in which he finished his mission and Madara looked for him to enroll him in Akatsuki.

-11:40pm, Uchiha Compound-

"Itachi." Madara's face came warping from his dimension.

As soon as he achieved solid form, Itachi ran through the familiar 6 hand signs at unbelievable speeds. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Madara clenched his face between his hands while he retreated from his surprising foe. His left arm was completely charred by the flaming pain. But Madara didn't have time to relax, since at that time, the Hokage and the Clan heads burst through the compound and foud Itachi facing off the traitorous Uchiha.

"This is your doing, Madara!" screamed an enraged Hokage. The years of experience through the 3rd Ninja War was the only thing keeping Hiashi from turning off his Byakugan. The blood and gore was relentless. The stench of blood soaked the air.

Madara, tired from his battle, was not about to battle 3 of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hyuuga Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Clan Head Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru, a one-eyed black and white wolf.

"This isn't the last of me, Hiruzen. This isn't the end" said Madara as he retreated into his dimension.

The alarm echoed all over Konoha, and as it reached Sasuke's ears, the black haired 8-year old young man realized it was time to return and confront his most tragic memory all over again, for the first time in this time-line.

Itachi was brought to court, in front of the Clan Heads, Advisors and the Hokage.

"Uchiha Itachi, you have been accused of murder, aiding an international criminal and treason. What do you have to say for yourself?" started a very eager Danzo. Eager to put Itachi behind bars.

"Danzo, various clan heads and myself were witnesses of Itachi fighting the real culprit." Explained Hiruzen.

"Well who was he fighting Sarutobi?" asked Koharu, with little effort of concealing her curiosity.

"Uchiha…..Madara"

The rest of the council gasped and small chatter was heard through out the room.

Hiruzen commanded everyone to silence. "Sentencing will be passed."

"Uchiha Itachi. For the crime of aiding an international criminal, we of the council find you: Not guilty. For the crime of treason, we of the council find you: Not guilty. For the crime of murder, we of the council find you: Guilty as charged."

"However" continued Hiruzen "seeing as youre an elite ANBU, one of the three left Uchihas and you aid in the intent of capture of Uchiha Madara, as stated by the law of Konoha, you are free of charge. You may go, Itachi."

"This is ridiculous!" said Homura.

"You are the ridiculous one, Homura! How could you want to make this man, who has suffered a loss so few have experienced. I've had it with you Homura! NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE THIS COUNCIL! YOU ARE FIRED! Anyone in here has an objection?!" said Sarutobi Hiruzen using his full command.

The room was silent. Koharu wanted to raise her hand but she knew she would fail completely. The whole council wanted to erase him for a while. Itachi used this opportunity to dissapear from the Council's presence. He needed to see his younger brother. He needed to see Sasuke.

Itachi found Sasuke with Naruto at Ichiraku's and seeing as his house was now a crime scene he had to spend the night in a hotel. Sasuke didn't wave goodbye to Naruto as if nothing happened, but he simply raised his fist in Naruto's direction.

Naruto grinned like he never had before and punched his fist.

**-O.o.0.o.O-**

A/N: Hello. Welcome to Naruto: A Rift in Time. Seeing as this is my first real story, I need you to review. You don't have to do it and I wont keep bugging you to do it, but it will help me write a better story for you. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: AION ZERVAN: GOD OF TIME

Naruto: A Rift in Time

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**- CHAPTER 2: AION ZERVAN: GOD OF TIME - **

The next morning Naruto took it upon himself to ask for a meeting. Itachi had the same idea in mind. Hinata and Ino joined them in the park to decide and discuss what happened.

"All I can remember is that Hinata was running towards Naruto, and Sasuke using a Gokkakyu [_Great Fire Ball] _on Kabuto, but…. Nothing else" said Ino scratching her head.

"I think I can explain to you what happened." Said Itachi calmly. "After Kabuto revived us with his Edo Tensei, I saw who he was recruiting in order to take down Madara after the war was over. He summoned Hachiro Gorou, one of the 12 Guardian Ninja that Sarutobi Asuma belonged to, Nakamune Taiki, a S-Rank Missing nin from Tsuchi Gakure, and Zervan Ahmose: a foreing ninja who liked to keep to herself. She had the power to restore whatever she could touch to its original state, but she could not use it on herself." Itachi let a small pause, before he continued.

"Kabuto killed Ahmose in a night raid, in the small village that she was resting for the night. Kabuto knew her secret: her lineage and he did not have a particular need for Ahmose but what he truly desired was her father's power."

"Who was her father Itachi-san?" interrupted the small Hyuuga girl, unaware of the sudden stares the team gave her. "S-sorry"

"I also was very curious at first Hinata-san, don't apologize. Her father was…and is not someone to be taken lightly. Her father is Aion, the Egyptian god of Time."

A collective gasp was heard in the park coming from the little group. All but Sasuke of course.

"So that tall dark guy was Aion?….. A god?" asked Sasuke, masquerading his curiosity with a statement of the obvious.

"Yes Sasuke. That was Aion himself." clarified Itachi.

"But how could Kabuto command a god?! And couldn't the god of time just go back and prevent that from happening?" Hinata asked, practically begging for the information to be heard. Itachi continued.

"Just like Neptune doesn't meddle in the affairs of Apollo, Aion cannot interfere with the realm of Anubis. The mighty god felt despair watching as his only daughter was destroyed. But the fact that he couldn't interfere with Anubis didn't mean that he couldn't give him some extra work.

Aion came down from the heavens hell bent on destroying Kabuto but the Hebi Sennin had a trick on his sleeve. As soon as he confirmed the death of Ahmose, he rapidly unleashed his Edo Tensei and took control on the life-less body of Aion's only daughter."

"As Aion saw this moment unfold, he screamed even louder and abruptly stopped his descent to land softly in front of Kabuto."

-Flashback-

"I have taken control of your daughter's life Aion. Not even Anubis can claim this soul anymore. As soon as it is destroyed it will go to Niflhel. And not even Anubis can reach her there." Said Kabuto unleashing his trademark smile adjusting his glasses.

"I will only deliver her back to you if you serve me until I give you a direct order."

"**YOU DARE TO USE ME LIKE THIS? A GOD? I SHALL DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND**!" Aion's voice was heard through the mountains. His rage clouding his better judgement.

"If you want your daughter back from Anubis at least, you will listen to me." Said Kabuto calmly, hiding very well his sudden fear from enraging a god.

- End Flashback -

"Aion succumbed to his new master, with the promise that he would return his daughter after 1 and only 1 wish. And that was how Aion became a pawn in Kabuto's army."

As Itachi finished his story the flaming sun hit its peak even though none of them felt time go by.

"We need to try to not upset the timeline much, we don't want the future changing to drastically." said Sasuke.

"I agree. But we are still kids, except Itachi so lets try and keep our knowledge and techniques to ourselves. We don't want to explain to the Hokage how an 8 year old knows how to do the Chidori." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Apparently the time traveling did something to your head, dobe. That actually was something smart." Sasuke added.

Naruto smiled sincerely. "You missed a lot of me growing up…..teme"

"This doesn't mean that we should ignore our training. We should secretly train to maintain ourselves." explained Ino.

"Yeah, I believe that is the best" said Hinata.

"For now, let's just live our lives until you guys graduate. We can't do much training without clearance." said Itachi.

"Naruto." said Sasuke. "This time… we won't be alone." And he showed his fist to Naruto.

"That's a promise" said Naruto punching back.

**- O.0.o.0.O - **

Hello. I would like to thank Ema Namikaze for her quick review, and adding this story to her favorites. Also to the DragonBard for his following, all in less than 12 hours. Also a big thanks to Linelly, for her inspiring words in her review. There where a few words in here that we are not used to hearing or just do not understand, so I will leave a few links and explanations.

Neptune & Apollo: Greek mythology gods of the oceans and the sun respectively.

Aion & Anubis: Egyptian mythology gods of time and death respectively.

Niflhel: Following the Norse mythology it is a place between two worlds: Hel and

Niflheim. The first {Hel} is a world of fire, from which we derive the word "Hell" and Niflheim is a world of Ice. In Norse mythology the god of mischief Loki was said to be born here.

For more on Niflhel visit:  english/Niflhel/

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Those who wish control of time are those who time has left behind." -James D. Fawkes_


	3. Chapter 3: AND SO IT BEGINS

**Naruto: A Rift in Time**

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**- CHAPTER 3: AND SO IT BEGINS - **

The years passed… and soon it became time for the generation of time travelers to graduate from ninja school. Having a brother this time around, Sasuke grew friendlier towards Konoha, towards his companions and towards his best friend. But as time can tell, some things never change. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were still fighting over who would win the heart of the still silent and moody Uchiha. Naruto found himself every day after that meeting visiting Hinata in the mornings for taijutsu practice and Sasuke and Itachi in their new apartment, with a dojo (Sasuke had insisted on having one) to train on his ninjutsu.

This time to everyone's surprise Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were the top 2 students in the ninja academy. And Ino and Hinata were the top 2 females. Haruno Sakura couldn't be angrier at herself for letting Ino beat her. And Ino was loving every second of it.

The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was no old fool, and he would never found it strange for the young Uchiha to pass as the number one student of his class, but Hiruzen was like a grandfather to Naruto, he took care of him until Naruto could be on his own. He knew how this young man could do, but he never thought that he could pass the class tied with the Uchiha for number 1 place. The same was for Ino and Hinata. He knew their potentials but they were much to young to posses the abilities that they displayed on their final exams. He noticed the sudden attraction between the 4 little soon-to-be ninjas and their guardian figure Uchiha Itachi and after a few years of observation, he needed to see them. In his office. Today was not going to be an easy day.

"The Hokage has summoned all of us to his office…. Now." Said Itachi with a half concerned look since he wasn't told the reason for the meeting.

-The Hokage's office, 9:30am-

Hiruzen started off the meeting. "You are all wondering why you are here today… I may be old, but I am no fool. How long have you been in this time?"

The five of them showed a subtle sign of stiffness while being under the stare of the powerful ninja. Even Itachi, though he could take the Hokage, his respect for the old man made him feel like a child being scolded.

Itachi being the most mature one broke the silence. "We have been in this time since the morning of the day of the massacre…sir. We came here from 8 years in the future."

Hiruzen looked at all of them seriously taking an inhale from his pipe and then…. slowly…

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my young friends. I will not ask you to tell me how or why you are here. I trust you all with my life. But since you have such a grasp of the future I need to take special considerations with this little group" said a smiling Hiruzen.

"After you take the exams follow the instructions of Iruka-sensei and wait for my instructions. That is all. You're dismissed. Itachi-kun, please stay. I have something to discuss with you."

And with that the young ones walked towards Ninja Academy, wondering what would happen to them now.

-Ninja Academy, 10:00am-

Iruka started addressing his class. "Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura. Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Asami Fumiko. Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino, you will stay after class with Team will wait for your team leaders here. Class dismissed."

Team 10 and 8 soon found their teachers Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai Yuuhi respectively. Team 7 already expected their leader. This tardiness could only belong to someone.

The screen door opened and Naruto half-expected the same greeting from his previous timeline, only to be severely amazed by the person walking in.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"And …. Is that?…. Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?!" said Ino wondering why 2 of the most powerful shinobi came to the school.

Hiruzen started off. "Yamanaka Ino. As you have probably experienced through out your years of experience your techniques, even though useful, are not fit for actual combat. That is why Iruka-sensei did not appoint you to your previous team which I believe would've been Team 10. I have a special task for you." Sarutobi gazed at the door. "Come in."

The door slid slowly and a tall man in a black overcoat, gloves, a bandanna and a very intimidating presence entered the room.

"Yamanaka Ino, meet your new teacher, Morino Ibiki. From today on, you shall become part of the Interrogation Squad where your techniques will be most useful." Hiruzen let the news sink in before he continued.

"I would've liked you to remain a part of this team but a 4-man cell is the perfect number for a team, and as such I predict your training with Ibiki will make you a great interrogation specialist."

"Do not worry Ino, your father once belonged to the Interrogation Squad as well. You can ask him for pointers and some help, but remember this: I am the most trained interrogation specialist in the Fire Nation and as such your training will not be a pleasant one" said Ibiki closing in on Ino until his face was mere inches from hers.

And with that Morino Ibiki exited the classroom.

"huff…..huff… well…that was….enlightening" said Ino catching her breath. She felt as Ibiki-sensei tortured her in a sudden stare.

"Now that that's settled, Hokage-sama, if I may?" Itachi spoke.

"Oh go ahead Itachi-kun, go ahead."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. The 3 of you will be working under me as part of Team 7. Your training will begin tomorrow at 7am in the 5th training ground. Hokage-sama has given us the most secluded training area for genins so that we can practice with our own techniques from our timeline without having anybody wondering why 3 genins can perform A-rank jutsus. But seeing as we have been brought back to this time, we still posses our young bodies, your chakra coils and body's physical abilities are not in the same shape they were in the future. As such, your summon contracts and any contact with other allied nations will be null."

Time passed and Team 7 took it upon themselves to take some D-rank missions and the occasional secret A-rank missions. With an ex-ANBU captain, an expert swordsman with an arsenal of lightning jutsu, a medical specialist, and a Toad Sage an A-rank mission was not an impossible feat. But this time around, the new genins opted for a change of wardrobe.

Uchiha Sasuke now wore the outfit he used after training with Kakashi before his match with Gaara, with a few additions. Instead of a bandaged left arm, he now wore a replica of his brother's ANBU forearm protectors, with a sword strapped to his waist much like before. Hyuuga Hinata opted for keeping her long hair and inside her purple vest, being a gift from her mother she refused to part with it, she store a few medical artifacts for emergency procedures. Uchiha Itachi's change was a subtle one. He now wore a Jounin vest with his Uchiha Clan symbol engraved on the back. Uzumaki Naruto preferred his black strap in his hitai-ite, and knowing the truth about his parents he wore a white overcoat with no sleeves with orange flames at the bottom and the kanji for Leaf Whirlpool engraved in its back.

Hiruzen summoned Team 7 to the Hokage Tower to receive another mission. It was to guide a weary traveler to his home. A simple D-rank mission. The client: Tazuna of the Hidden Mist.

-**O.0.o.0.O-**

**Hello. As a writer in development, having so many reviews and followers has done a very positive impact, and I would like to address each one of them individually. Ema Namikaze: I am very pleased you like this story and I will keep posting as soon as I can. Linelly… my good friend Linelly: Your curiosity brings me new ideas, and your excitement makes me enjoy MY story. The DragonBard: I have looked into Loki's birthplace, and I was wrong. Thank you for correcting me. It is indeed Jotunheim. As for the length, its hard to write and study and do other affairs, but I would like to write longer chapters for you all. Namikaze Naruto: Thank you for reading my story twice so far. Indeed made my day. I hope to have spiked your curiosity.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"A writer is not recognized merely by the quality of his or her material, but rather by the following that material gathers, and by how easily and often it is remembered, cherished, and thought of fondly." -James D. Fawkes_


	4. Chapter 4: ENTER THE DEMON PART I

Naruto: A Rift in Time

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**- CHAPTER 4 : ENTER THE DEMON [PART I] -**

They started walking towards the Village Hidden in the Mist following the same patterns as the first time. Tazuna was still drunk and spouting nonsense about having a super annoying team so Naruto laughed inside that not everything changed. As soon as Sasuke and Naruto saw the puddle of water in the road they already knew what would happen next.

As they passed through it, the puddle morphed into the Demon brothers and launched their signature chain trap on Itachi. Hinata not knowing about this event let out a scream when she saw the figure of her leader breaking off into a splash of blood but this time, Sasuke and Naruto each engaged one of the Demon brothers.

Naruto threw a shuriken / kunai combo on the chains locking the chain to the tree as Sasuke jumped and with a single strike slashed the chains from their holder's gauntlet. Hinata quickly came out of her sudden stricken fear and as Sasuke threw the slash Hinata unleashed two opened palm strikes to the Demon's chest. As the Demon brother #1 walked back from the strike, Naruto caught him in a one-armed headlock until he fell to a deep sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, struck Demon brother #2 just under the cerebellum with the side of his hand for an immediate knockout.

Itachi came down from the tree he was in.

"You guys… the reason I let them take me like that was to see their target. But since you took them down so fast I-"

"We knew Nii-san. Their target is Tazuna, the bridge-builder. He is being targeted by a crime boss. Care to explain yourself, Tazuna-san?" explained Sasuke.

It appeared that Tazuna's drunken stupor was suddenly over. He straightened himself up and began explaining about Gatou and how he plans to take over the Hidden Mist.

As he was explaining such events Itachi interrupted him with a: "GET DOWN!"

A giant blade flew over their heads and embedded itself on a tree. A tall man with half his face covered in bandages stood on it as he addressed Team 7.

"Once one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, now an A-rank missing nin from The Hidden Village in the Mist Momochi Zabuza" said Itachi emotionlessly.

"My, my…aren't you a knowledgeable one?… But of course that is only expected from Ryuketsu no Karasu Uchiha Itachi [Bloody Crow]" explained Zabuza.

"Ryuketsu no Karasu? What is that Nii-san?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh. Sorry guys, that's just a nickname I earned while you were still young, back when I was in ANBU. Nobody calls me that anymore. Guess he knows a little about me from the bingo books" said Itachi.

"I'm going to need you to hand over the geezer, Itachi"

Naruto interrupted "Uuhh… No."

Zabuza came down from his sword pulling it from the tree on his way down while on the air he invoked: "Kirigakure no jutsu". The mist quickly took over the ground and as Zabuza hit the floor… there was no sound.

Naruto scratch his head. "I forgot how annoying this technique can be, but unlike last time, we have a way of countering this. Hinata!"

"Hai!" acknowledged Hinata while veins bulged around her eyes accentuating her bloodline treat "Byakugan!"

She scanned the area thoroughly. Then….suddenly…."Sasuke-kun, behind you!"

Sasuke immediately grabbed his sword from its sheath without taking it out and parried the great sword that threatened to end his life in a single cut.

"Naruto-kun, jump!" Hinata quickly took command of the situation. "Itachi-san, 3 kunai, 4 o'clock! Sasuke, go to Tazuna-san!" The teamwork displayed by this group was formidable.

Sasuke stood his ground. "Ok I think this has gone long enough. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" In seconds, the mist cleared revealing first the edge of the Kubikiribocho, and then a grinning Zabuza standing 15 feet away from the group.

"My, my. I didn't believe that a mere genin was capable of such a powerful Katon"

From behind him came a very subtle sentence. "You think his was good, wait till you see mine. KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Itachi released a blast far bigger and greater than that of his younger brother. Zabuza quickly turned into water, but even faster into steam.

Without sound, Kubikiribocho flew through the air cleaving Itachi in two, only for Itachi to dissapear in a puff of smoke.

"Kagebunshin ka?" stated Zabuza in his mind.

Zabuza felt something closing in from behind and as he turned, a sudden kick, courtesy of Naruto, sent him straight for the clearance in front of the team.

Before hitting the dirt he planted one hand on the ground and pushed himself towards his sword to retrieve it. Once he had it he threw it high to the sky and performed a set of high paced hand signs until he stopped at: "TORI… Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Water from the nearby lake rose to the skies as it took life, morphing into a water dragon with frightful yellow eyes, spouting a watery demise from its liquid fangs.

"Everyone, get behind me. I'll handle it"

The surprise came not from what was said, but from who said it.

"You believe to stop my dragon…little Hyuuga girl?"

Hinata silently took the stance of her clan's signature style and her eyes grew calmer, stronger, more focused. Zabuza's calm exterior was only a façade for his enraged soul as he stared into her eyes.

"You shall see the error of your ways…. But you will not live to comprehend them!"

The dragon roared. The water turned. The sky darkened. The earth shook. The dragon shot forward. The girl steadied herself. And as the dragon roared mere feet of Hinata, and confidence turned into arrogance in Zabuza's eyes, a jutsu soon dampened his resolve.

"Hakke: Eien Ransu Kougeki! [Endless Lance Strike]"

Zabuza could not believe his eyes. The dragon was being destroyed piece by piece as he was struck in what it was once its nostrils by repeated palm strikes embedded with chakra, moving so fast that it had the appearance of a lance striking the head of the dragon being created by the afterimage of the young Hyuuga's arms.

Once the dragon dissipated, Hinata fell on her knee as the strain and fatigue took over her body. Even her Byakugan failed to maintain its effectiveness. And as her knees touched the floor, she failed to notice the shadow of a tall man in mid-swing aiming for her head.

His swing was halted. A metallic clang filled the air. A powerful figure stood in front of her. A drip of blood tinted the earth. Her eyes took force for a second as she screamed: "NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Hello. I am very please with the number of followers so far, and I thank you all for your constant reading. I hope this chapter was as enjoyable to you as it was to me. Next chapter will not be called, ENTER THE DEMON [PART II], since Zabuza will not make a big appearance in it. But after that one he will. Thank you all for your interest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**"Men choose darkness not because it is evil. Men choose darkness because in light they found only despair."- James D. Fawkes**_


	5. Chapter 5: IN THE EYES OF A CROW

**Naruto: A Rift in Time**

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

- **CHAPTER 5: IN THE EYES OF A CROW -**

His wound was not a heavy one. He stopped the sword with his kunai on a reverse grip, and his own kunai pierced his skin since the power of the sword was too great for him.

"Don't think for a second… that you can hurt Hinata-chan."

Naruto pushed his sword back, and then Naruto after Naruto rushed towards Zabuza. All that could be seen was white overcoats with flames and the sound of punches and kicks landing. But each hit sounded different than a normal one. More hollow. More…. wet?

The Narutos stopped hitting and watched as Zabuza turned into water.

From the shadows, the real Zabuza made his appearance.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…. Very good, Ryuketsu. You sure have talented youngsters. Even though they were only mizu bunshins [_water clones_] they were still pretty formidable and your kids took them out with little effort." Said a grinning Zabuza.

"Clones? Do not take me for a fool, Zabuza. The Hidden Mist Technique that Sasuke dispersed, the kick that Naruto gave and the Suiryudan that Hinata destroyed… were all made by the real you." Said Itachi making Zabuza very angry.

Zabuza grabbed his sword with both hands tightly.

"Everyone, don't interrupt. This will be over quickly." Itachi ordered as he jumped in front of his team.

Itachi stood with both hands down, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Taking advantage of the opportunity and blinded in his rage, Zabuza ran towards Itachi. Even though he was running at full speed, his footsteps couldn't be heard. And at roughly 15 feet of distance between them, Itachi raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"TSUKUY-"

2 long needles flew through the air, making Itachi's attack unneeded by finding their way to Zabuza's neck and back making him fall unconscious 5 feet from Itachi, who then dissolved his Sharingan.

A small ninja with an ANBU mask got to the scene. "Thank you for stalling him. We've been tracking him for months. If you excuse me, I shall take my leave now with the body" and waiting for no reply he put Zabuza on his shoulders and disappeared.

"Itachi! Grab him! He's working with-" screamed Naruto, but before he finished Haku was long gone with Zabuza in his hands.

"We can afford to let him go." Itachi said. "His capture is not our mission."

Itachi rounded the team up. "All right, lets keep moving. Tazuna-san, you will explain to us every details of this mission as we deliver you to your house."

As they arrived to Tazuna's house, they all knew about how Gatoh wanted to take over the Mist and how his bridge threatened Gatoh's plan.

"…and that's why Gatoh wants me gone. Im a threat to his business."

Itachi began making plans for Zabuza's next encounter.

"According to Sasuke's information, on the last timeline Zabuza and Kakashi-san both were wounded enough to need a week of full recovery helping Team 7 to complete their tree climbing exercise. This time, he was hit elsewhere, making his recovery time shorter or longer so we have no idea when he will show up. And I need you 3 to keep your training in the least amount of time possible. For the next 72 hours you will engage one another in combat, and you will use ANY means necessary to win against the other two."

"Itachi-san, b-but what d-do you mean by a-any means n-neces-sary?" asked Hinata obviously nervous of what could happen.

"Yeah, and how can we afford to lose 72 hours?! Zabuza can come at any minute!" Naruto added.

Itachi looked and tried to calm them down.

"Take it easy. I know all this."

As Itachi spoke, Sasuke pondered a question: "Itachi, not to sound like a smart-ass, but… why aren't you training with us?"

"Good question, but after your 72 hours, Ill probably need to lay down for a while. Look, save your questions for later. Now, all of you, look into my eyes" said Itachi while closing his eyes.

As Sasuke looked at his brother, realization kicked in. "That's it! Good thinking Itachi"

Naruto was about to ask Sasuke what he meant but Itachi interrupted him with: "TSUKUYOMI!"

The room disappeared. There were no windows, no doors. The earth was pitch black. The sky was blood red. The wind was still.

"Sasuke, where are we?" asked Naruto feeling slightly scared from his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where is Itachi? What happened to the house? What do we do?!"

"Calm yourself down, Naruto. We're in a genjutsu. It's a particular genjutsu only the Uchiha can do, and its only with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Its called Tsukuyomi. Nii-san didn't take us anywhere. We're still in the room, but our minds are inside Itachi's."

"That is why Itachi-san was trying to say with: by any means necessary. In here, we cant get really hurt." Realized Hinata.

"Exactly Hinata. Our minds will take its toll on us, and we will feel really fatigued, but after a good night's sleep we'll be all right"

As Sasuke finished his sentence, he put his arms inside his holster and fired 3 shurikens towards Naruto and the same towards Hinata. Naruto pulled out his kunai hidden in his sleeve and parried the 3 shurikens. Hinata made a few hand signs and as water spewed from her mouth her jutsu activated: "Suiton: Suijinheki! [Water Style: Water Wall]"

"What the hell was that Sasuke?! You could've hurt Hinata!" said an angry Naruto.

"We're here to train, baka. We don't have time to lose." Sasuke argued.

Naruto quickly understood and the fight begun.

He charged towards Sasuke, making 3 Kagebunshins and Sasuke's sharingan flared to life as he ran towards his training partner. As soon as they both were within collision distance, a blue blur blasted them both backwards. As the blue blur stopped spinning wildly, facial features were being recognizable as Hinata, and before coming to a stop she said: "Hakkesho: Kaiten [Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven]"

"What did you both expect? This is training after all" said Hinata.

As she said that Sasuke looked down and saw the kunai with the exploding tag about to go off. He soon jumped out of the way. The kunai exploded sending pieces of black earth everywhere. And from the smoke of the explosion a few kunais were thrown from Hinata's way at the Naruto bunshins effectively defeating them.

"Well, well… Lets get this party started! Kage bunshin no jutsu" Soon the earth was filled with gray as Naruto's everywhere popped up. Hinata looked at Sasuke and with an almost invisible nod they both charged at the rampaging Naruto's. A clone reach Sasuke but was soon dispelled as the young Uchiha, using his sharingan, read the clone's movement and struck his liver with a kunai. As this clone disappeared 3 more occupied his place and Sasuke soon discovered that he had his hands full dealing with 3 Naruto's and was forced to jump and launch one of his favorite attacks: "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu![Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire]" and an array of fast-paced fireballs found their way to the ever moving force of Naruto's disposing of them on contact.

On Hinata's side, surprisingly she was faring against her foes as wave after wave of Naruto's were being not just dispelled but pushed back. Her hands were a blur and her foot-work was a work of art. As the Naruto's were quickly losing numbers, they were getting tougher as their chakra was more balanced. Sasuke and Hinata were pushing forward until only the original remained.

"We've got you now, Naruto-kun" said Hinata, very pleased with herself.

"Chidori!" Sasuke launched himself towards Hinata with his most precious lightning jutsu and pierced her right in her left breast; right in her heart. Hinata spewed blood from her mouth clasping with her hand the hole in her chest. But as Naruto was about to react accordingly, Hinata turned into water and produced a small smile as the water, still retaining Hinata's outlined form rushed towards Sasuke and threatened to envelop him in a watery hug. Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai with an explosive tag destroying the water clone, but that was not the end of his predicament since as the water exploded and his focus was in front of him, Naruto found his way to his back and unleashed his classic "Rasengan!".

Sasuke spun in mid air effectively hitting Naruto's arm to the side. As Naruto failed his attack Hinata closed in on him and planted a small kiss on Naruto's cheek effectively making him blush. But the blush was soon replaced with pain as she struck his chest with an opened palm and quickly retreated. Now all of them were in a triangle formation.

"That was * cough * pretty good Hinata…. now its my turn" said Naruto closing his eyes as slowly his white overcoat turned blood red and his eyelid changed into a shade of red with the iris into a yellow line.

"Sennin Mode" said Naruto softly as he reopened his eyes.

"Sennin Mode? How could you do that while moving Naruto? I thought it was impossible unless you stood perfectly still." Sasuke inquired longing to fill the need for information. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but on his travels with Orochimaru the young boy developed a thirst for information as he watched Kabuto's missions unfold.

"But I am stand still. Only my mind is in motion, my body is still in Tazuna's house stiff as a rock" and then Naruto flashed his foxy grin as two clones jumped behind Sasuke and Hinata with means to attack.

No rest. No stop. Only fighting. 72 hours passed.

Team 7 was weak, tired. And in a flash, the world around them changed. The red sky was replaced with a white ceiling, the black earth with blue tile and the world around them recovered its color. As soon as their world came back, their bodies fell to the floor. And all four of them, soon found themselves exhausted. Sasuke rolled to his back, Hinata clutched her stomach, Itachi fell back to the seat and Naruto fell face first against the floor.

Itachi soon spoke.

"One second in Tsukuyomi… and I cant seem to see any improvement"

"That's because your right eye is closed, brother" said Sasuke while taking a soldier pill.

Hinata did the same, and she put one also to Naruto's lips.

As the 3 of the pills passed through their throats, their bodies seemed to explode and receive their 72 hours worth of training. And even such, they had unique changes.

Naruto's muscles were more firm, his arms showed testament of his training. His legs were strained from battle but not in vain. Sasuke showed firm hands, not as that of Naruto's build, but slimmer. As if dedicated more to speed than power. But his most noticeable feature was a mark. A mark in black on the side of his left arm. It looked like two tomoes where intertwined, facing their ends afar from each other. Hinata's build would make Tsunade's body in her teens pale in comparison. Her curves were more defined. Her eyes showed a certain glare that the past Itachi would be proud of. Her abs, though very subtle, gave her the impression of a goddess in earth-bound form. At least Naruto thought as much.

"My apologies, team. I have never used Tsukuyomi for training. It appears that your bodies need a moment to adjust before the training takes effect. Your minds must command your muscles to accept the change. It takes time as the mind absorbs 72 hours in a second." Said Itachi with pride in his eye. "Take tonight's rest. We'll accompany Tazuna-san to the bridge tomorrow at dawn"

**Hello. I have pondered through all my writing so far, and I have noticed that I have neglected to share my stories faster. I do apologize for not being able to post sooner, but my college studies have left me little time. So as an apology, I give you this chapter as well. Enjoy it.**

**For more on tomoes visit: ** ** wiki/Tomoe#section_1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**"The reputation of a thousand years may be determined by the conduct of one hour." -Japanese Proverb**_


	6. Chapter 6: ENTER THE DEMON PART II

**Naruto: A Rift In Time  
By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**CHAPTER 6 – ENTER: THE DEMON (PART II)**

As morning came, Naruto woke to the sun caressing his face.

"Sun?! Oh shit! Im late!" cursed Naruto as realization reached the front of his thoughts.

The voice of Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was heard outside the house, in the form of a scream. Inari was also heard screaming: "Let go of my mom!" And he charged as an enraged bull towards his mother's kidnappers. One of the samurai assailants knocked Tsunami out with a blow to the head.

As Inari closed upon them, their swords were drawn and soon found themselves in Inari's mid-section and throat. Or so they thought.

Soon "Inari" turned into a cut-up log. As the samurai turned they only saw Leaf Whirlpool engraved upon a man's white overcoat.

"The hero always arrives late. Right Inari? I love saying that line" said Naruto as he arrived to Inari's side, Tsunami in hand.

"You shall pay, stranger. Feel the blade of my sword." Said the first assailant as he moved to strike Naruto.

"Let's see what you offer. I have experienced Sasuke's sword. I doubt yours is any better."

The samurais engaged Naruto, but as their swords were released from their sheaths their swords disappeared from their hands and rested in the back of their heads.

"Tsk tsk tsk… and I for one thought you'd be quicker" and with that said Naruto struck them both in the head, effectively knocking them out.

-4 hours ago-

Itachi was up and ready to leave with Tazuna to the bridge. Hinata and Sasuke were also ready to depart.

"Well, what about Naruto? You will leave him here?" asked Tazuna.

"He deserves his rest. He made clones for us to train for 72 hours. He must be exhausted" said Sasuke.

"Very well Sasuke. Tazuna-san, whenever you're ready" said Itachi.

As they reached the bridge and Tazuna began his work, a thick mist covered the bridge.

"Be careful, team. This mist has chakra in it. Sasuke. Hinata. Eyes ready" ordered Itachi as their eyes came to life simultaneously "Sharingan! Byakugan!"

The team soon found their objective as Zabuza and a smaller figure were seen inside the towering mist. Tazuna tensed as he felt a presence but his weary eyes could not see his enemy. The workers, the few that were left upon the bridge ran scared as a few of them laid on the ground with small needles stuck to different parts of their bodies. Some squirming, and some knocked out cold seemingly dead.

"I see you brought a friend" said Itachi.

"Does his presence bother you, Ryuketsu? I only brought him to entertain your maggots, and so that our fight would not be interrupted" explained Zabuza. "His name is Haku, and he will be that last thing your … children will see in this life"

A chilling pause was felt in the bridge's footing. Zabuza soon interrupted it, with a command. "Haku, get them"

Upon command his only reply was "Yes Zabuza-sama"

Haku launched himself at Sasuke and Hinata passing right next to Itachi, but Itachi did not move a muscle.

"Why did you not attack my Haku when he passed you?" questioned Zabuza.

"I do not need to protect my brother or my team any longer. Also, a bigger threat stands before me. It would be foolish to turn my back oferring you a chance strike" replied Itachi with conviction from his eyes as he set ablaze his Sharingan.

"Ooh.. the famous Uchiha's Sharigan. I am honored to see it once more, but I haven't had the pleasure of fighting against it. Do make this… memorable" said Zabuza as he activated his Kirigakure no jutsu.

As Haku ran he withdrew a few senbons from his back and launched them towards Sasuke.

Following the order from his eyes, he quickly evaded the senbon forgetting for a minute what laid behind him: an unaware Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san!" said Sasuke as he recalled his mistake.

"I got it, Sasuke-kun! Shugo Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou! [Guardian Eight Divination Sign:, Sixty-Four Palms] Hinata created her signature defense in her hands concentrating it in front her as a wall of light effectively protecting her and her client. "Focus on Haku, Sasuke-kun. I'll see to Tazuna-san's protection"

"Arigatou, Hinata. Now I don't have to worry about that" said Sasuke as he withdrew his sword and filled it with lightning chakra.

At the same time on the other side of the bridge, Zabuza and Itachi led their own fight. Zabuza used his surroundings to his advantage as he obscured his presence and silenced his step as instructed in the arts of assassination by the Hidden Mist ANBU. He did not waste time and assaulted Itachi's left side by throwing a shuriken, easily evaded by the Ryuketsu no Karasu.

"Zabuza, I was once partner with one such as yourself in many ways. A powerful warrior, who favored using a sword amongst any other weapon and trained in the art of the Mist. Stop using the same boring tactic your masters taught you" explained Itachi mildly annoyed.

"There is only a handful of men that fit those descriptions, and all seven of them are either dead or on the wrong side of the law. How did you come by these secrets?" asked Zabuza with a scowl on his face.

"You don't need to know" said Itachi.

Acting from cold blooded rage, Zabuza hurled his sword towards Itachi, but his Sharingan would not allow his body to feel harm as they instructed him to evade the incoming object by jumping into the air. His maneuver was well read as, while in the air, he encountered Zabuza and a taijutsu battle was unavoidable. Zabuza unleashed a powerful right kick towards Itachi's left ribs, but as they found intended mark, Itachi wrapped it with his left hand only to unleash a set of right hooks to Zabuza. As Itachi's enemy grew tired of this assault, he proceeded to catch one of Itachi's arms leaving him with both his hands occupied as Zabuza used his leg to hit him in the chest while Itachi mirrored his move and they were both sent to the bridge's steady ground.

As their feet touched the floor, Zabuza retreated his hand as if pulling a rope. Itachi caught glimpse of his movement and questioned his intent only to realize a little too late that Zabuza's sword, pulled by a chakra string attached to the hilt, found his business' end to Itachi's left calve. Only a grunt escaped Itachi's lips.

"It seems I still have a chance against the mighty Ryuketsu no Karasu" said Zabuza letting out a subtle smirk.

On Sasuke's side, the battle took a turn for the unpredictable. Having faught Haku on a previews timeline he thought he knew Haku, but soon found surprise as he saw him perform a new jutsu. From beneath his mask he said in a low voice "Hyoton: Yuki no kosho [Ice Style: Snow Bite] as he slammed his palms against the floor and from the tip of her hands ice was quickly being created and assumed the form of two ice wolves bearing their frozen fangs at Sasuke. As Haku's foe witnessed the new technique, a feeling quickly found home in his heart: excitement.

Sasuke cleaved his sword to the ground and only a single word was born from his tongue: "Raiba! [Lightning Fangs]" Upon voiced command two lightning animals resembling his past technique Kirin were born from the ground, its electrifying mane swaying wildly upon their shoulders. On an invisible command all 4 beast engaged one another and savagely tore each other up with their frozen and lightning based fangs.

Once more on Zabuza's battle, Itachi was focused on his enemy more than his leg injury. It appeared as it didn't bother him, but such a trivial fact didn't hold much importance as Itachi's hand came once again upon his face, dealing a severe blow to his right temple.

"Ugh….your taijutsu is impressive, considering it bests mine at times." admitted Zabuza. "Lets try your ninjutsu! Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu [Water style: Water Dragon bullet]"

Itachi replied with his complete opposite. "Katon: Karyudan no jutsu [Fire Style: Fire Dragon bullet]"

The two similar beasts spewed forth from their summoner's mouth and found their opposite's throats in an overwhelming blast of steam filling even more the already foggy surroundings.

As both Zabuza's and Itachi's and Sasuke's and Haku's jutsus were undone, Naruto appeared in between the 2 forces.

"Stop!" yelled the blonde. "Zabuza, Haku please stop fighting! You don't need to follow orders from an evil man!"

"Of course they should not. Im not an evil man, im just a business man that can see a deal gone sour from miles." Said a man in a tuxedo followed by 100 men. "Gatoh"

"Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza….tsk,tsk,tsk… I thought you would be better than this. But here I stand and find you unable to complete but a single task: kill an old man, that's being guarded by children and one measly man. I think….. yeah…. I think you should die here as well, you filthy rat. You and your little bitch." said Gatoh.

Haku lost his temper for a second and ran towards the mob of criminals throwing senbons everywhere. He was doing pretty well for his own until an axe found his way to his chest. His small body could not contain the force behind the blow and was sent flying in the direction he came from.

"HAKU!" said Zabuza as his killing intent rose. "ENOUGH!"

Zabuza bellowed like a demon as his sword cleaved and butchered through all of Gatoh's men. Gatoh could only watch terrified as this sole man…no…not a man, this demon slaughtered his minions as they were nothing. Some weapons found themselves spiked against the demon's back but he ignored the pain and continued his rampage. As he neared Gatoh, the little man could not contain his primal instincts and ran from the beast he once knew as Zabuza. With the use of his Kubikiribocho, Zabuza decapitated the man, ending his pathetic life.

Zabuza came back to Haku's bloodied body and watched as life was escaping his eyes. The demon in him no longer took hold of his stare and a gentler spirit took place in his stead.

"I'm sorry I… failed you … Zabuza-sama" said Haku slowly.

"No you haven't, you foolish kid. Guess you learned your anger management from me" said Zabuza.

"Zabuza… I can help. I have healing abilities" said Hinata. Zabuza's eyes fixed themselves on Hinata's with hope but his past came back.

"Why should I trust you?" said Zabuza angrily.

"He will die if I don't do something quick. Trust me or not, he will die unless I help!" Hinata replied looking straight at this monster with unwavering determination.

From the ground Haku, grabbed Zabuza's leg and said: "They were all holding back Zabuza-sama…. I could tell from their previous battle… none of them are the same, except for Ryuketsu, and he never showed us his true abilities."

Zabuza focused his eyes on Itachi but continued to speak to Haku. "Holding back? Ryuketsu almost lost his leg in one of my attacks. I doubt he was hol-"

"Sorry Zabuza, but you didn't." interrupted Itachi. They looked down at his leg and passing his hand on the wound, it disappeared. "I used a genjutsu, so you would think you gained advantage."

Naruto then began to tell Zabuza his story. And even the details of how they met once before. He told Zabuza about how he used white rabbits as substitutions, about how Haku picked herbs for medicine and about Haku's Ice Jutsus. Everything fitted.

"Naruto, he is a missing nin. If words gets out that Zabuza is on the Leaf then war would surely follow" said Itachi.

"Yes, but only us know the truth, and of course Jiji will know." Said Naruto referring to the Hokage, his grandfatherly figure. "Please Zabuza, come join us in Konoha. You can live free"

"But their bodies. No one would believe they have died. And if they disappear it would only be the same. More running for them" said Sasuke.

"And that's where the Uchiha Brothers come in. I need you to burn these two corpses that Zabuza just took down from Gatoh's men. They are of proper height and build to match Zabuza and Haku. Nobody will recognize them" said Naruto.

After pondering the situation for a minute, Itachi answered. "Very well. We shall take them to Konoha, if Zabuza agrees.

"I have a debt to this Hyuuga girl. Nothing else ties me to Konoha. Why should I accept your offer?" said Zabuza eyeing the Konoha-nin.

Naruto looked back one more time at Zabuza and offered once more. "Zabuza, join us. You will be given a house, security, a place to call your own. You and Haku would be free from pursuit."

Zabuza considered once more the offer and with a small nod he accepted.

"You will first be questioned, and will serve time in the ANBU cells, but I'll talk with the Sandaime to lower your charges." Said Itachi.

"Agreed. Only to remove Haku from this cursed life." Zabuza gave Sasuke his sword and put his arms in front of him to be secured with chakra cuffs.

"Come on team. Lets go home."

As Team 7 arrived in Konoha, with two figures hidden below cloaks, the team decided to go straight to Sarutobi to address their issue.

As usual Naruto just kicked the door open as he usually did when visiting Hiruzen. "Hey Jiji! We're back!" said Naruto.

"And we need to discuss something with you Hokage-sama" added Itachi surprised to see Naruto's blunt disregard for honorifics.

"Hey Naruto! How does it feel to finally get out of Kono-.…. well, Im pretty sure you already know how it feels. And who are these Naruto?" said Hiruzen looking at the two figures.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jiji. I think we got 2 new recruits for Konoha!" said Naruto jumping right to the conclusion. "First of all, don't get mad."

Itachi took the hoods off and Zabuza's face was revealed, along with Haku's.

"Momochi Zabuza… and Haku? What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" said Hokage with the full extent of his authority. Itachi then proceeded to give his mission report and in the process explaining the current situation.

After said explanation Sarutobi called his secretary. "Rangiku, please send for my- nevermind. He's already here. Come in" ended Sarutobi as he felt a presence and a shadow entered through the window.

"I have told you to use the doors. You're acting as my advisor now, not as the ANBU Captain."

"Apologies, Hokage-sama. I was on the rooftop…uuhh... reading. So I figured its easier to enter through the window." Said the shadowy figure with an ANBU mask on his face and a tattoo on his arm.

Sarutobi then introduced him to the group. "Everyone, this is my new council advisor since the… forced retirement of Homura, and my most trusted ANBU Captain. You can take off your mask."

The man then took his dog mask off and introduced himself.

"My name, is Hatake Kakashi."


	7. Chapter 7: HANKETSU THE JUDGEMENT

**Naruto: A Rift In Time  
By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**CHAPTER 7: HANKETSU (THE JUDGEMENT) **

After the surprise for Team 7, sadly being from another time, they couldn't really share all their memories with his past teacher and fellow ANBU in Itachi's case, so Naruto and Sasuke decided not to bother them, though Kakashi could not take his eyes from the Last Uchiha and the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. Sarutobi and Kakashi analyzed the situation and finally answered.

"I will allow it, but you will both need to stay in the ANBU cells for at least a month so nobody sees you." Said Hiruzen.

"Just one month? After all my crimes?" said Zabuza.

"Crimes? How can I sentence a dead man to prison? I will have to change your names after a while, but your stay in the cells serves valuable purpose. After your month in jail I will give you and Haku a house in the farthest district. It will give you privacy and its very close to the training areas. We will discuss everything else after that, depending on your performance" explained Sarutobi to the previous missing nin.

As he was finished, Kakashi made a silent command and two ANBU joined him. "Take these two to their cell. Do not put them apart. Do not over abuse them. They are not spoils of war, they are shadowy guests" commanded Kakashi to his ninja.

"Everyone, go home. Take some rest. Itachi-kun, I need you for a moment. Please stay" commanded the old Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" answered Itachi.

As Naruto got home, he fell directly on his bed. This adventure certainly was eventful. As he began to go to sleep, a voice he had not heard in a while ringed in his ears.

"**Kit**" spoke a demonic voice.

"**Kit… I know you're listening. Answer me**" commanded again the voice.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up" said Naruto talking to his guest.

"**Last thing I remember is a certain god casting us to another timeline. Good thing I'm still inside you. I couldn't handle another host**." Said Kyuubi realizing her position.

"**How far did he send us?**"

"Well…."

Naruto proceeded to tell Kyuubi everything from the now good Itachi, the not so sulking Sasuke, and his semi-relation with Hinata. After Kyuubi's help on his last timeline, they bonded pretty well. Not as well as Killer Bee and his Hachibi but pretty close.

"**And now you just came back from the mist. Allright, I think its time**."

"Time for what?" asked a very intrigued Naruto.

"**Time to give you something that I planed to give you on our past timeline. Can you give me control of you for a minute? I promise I wont go on a rampage. He he**."

Naruto's features changed little by little. His whisker were more pronounced, his hair stood up at odd angles, and his eyes were blood red.

"**I haven't taken over someone in a while. Feels different not having tails**" said Kyuubi with Naruto's body in his control.

"Don't get too accustomed to it fur-ball. Now what is it that you wanted to give me?" said Naruto from his mindscape.

"**I need some parchment and a few hours. Just be patient. It'll be worth it**"

2 hours 37 minutes passed before Kyuubi was finished with her project. Naruto was definitely tired. His body kept working so he didn't get the rest he needed. And of course, our blonde ninja wasn't known for his patience.

"**Here you go, Kit. Its done. Now all it needs its your consent, since I am already giving you mine… as Clan Head of the Kitsune**" said Kyuubi as he could see Naruto's eyes widen when he understood the meaning behind Kyuubi's words.

Naruto slowly took the scroll in his hands. He began thinking about Gamabunta, Gamakichi and all his other summons from his past timeline. And even though he wanted to be friends with them, he realized these summons were more suited as support instead of attacking on their own. He had a deep connection with them, but seeing as it was in his previous timeline he understood something important.

"I know how I feel about my previous summon clan, but… seeing as Aion sent us here, and I don't think its reversible, I think I'll make a new life. So to speak. Kyuubi, I humbly accept this summon scroll and will sign it with your permission."

Naruto took out a kunai and was about to cut his finger to sign the contract, but Kyuubi stopped him.

"**Wait a minute Kit, our clan is a little bit more … unruly than other summon clans. We cannot simply accept a blood contract signed with only a little blood. We need you to prove your worth before signing it**"

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"**You need to take our test. I cannot tell you what it is, but I know you will succeed**."

"…All right, Kyuubi. When do I take this test?"

"**Right now**!" as Kyuubi said this he emitted a roar so fierce that it escaped by itself through Naruto's throat. The roar opened a portal in front of Naruto, but nothing was reflected in that portal. It was completely black. As Naruto's roar ended his body was pulled to it and everything went dark.

-Unknown location-

Naruto woke, and he was standing in a completely red circle with smaller circles growing to the center. The ground smelled differently, but still it was a smell that Naruto knew.

"Blood." Said Naruto as he revealed the contents at his feet.

As he looked up he was surrounded by an amazing amount of foxes. Almost all of them with a crimson colored fur, with different shadings of it.

His gaze was pulled in almost magically to a black fox towering above the others. This black fox then started to address Naruto.

"**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you stand before us to receive our approval … or our denial. This is your test. You will answer with only ONE or TWO. Anything else said and you will die. The blood at your feet is proof of this warning. Hinata…your beloved Hinata… and Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage, are both trapped in a burning house in the Earth Nation. There is no one near you, you're all alone. No back up coming your way. They are both unconscious and you can only save one. Which one would you save? ONE for Hinata. TWO for Jiraiya. This is your test. You have 5 seconds**" said the great black fox.

Naruto stood there. No sound could be heard from him.

"**5**" said the fox beginning his countdown.

"**4**"

"**3**"

"**2**"

"**1**"

His time was up but Naruto still did not give an answer.

"**Your time is up, young Namikaze. Seeing as you did not choose an answer, we will pass judgement…. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…..we judge you….. UNWORTHY**!" as his final words were uttered the black wolf threw himself at Naruto and open his grand fangs at Naruto aiming for his head. Its mouth was closing to fulfill its purpose, but they stopped after the fangs made a small cut in his neck.

The black fox, retreated his fangs and saw Naruto with his eyes wide open looking directly at the black fox.

"**Only one of the previous candidates passed this test before you. And his name was heard from every corner of the planet. He was a young boy at the time, with eyes full of circles**."

The black fox retreated his stance and the horde of foxes fell back …. and bowed.

"**My name is Saibankan. I pass judgment on souls. There are a set of keys needed to pass this test. The first one is approval from the current Clan Head. Even though Kyuubi was imprisoned in you almost 30 years ago, she remained alive and nobody challenged her for the title. The second one, is the correct answer to the question. By choosing neither ONE nor TWO you demonstrated your pure heart, incapable of making such a desition. And third, and most important of all, is fearlessness. If I need to bow to a leader, I cant do it if he fears those that he will command. You have gained my respect, Namikaze-san. The Fox Summon Clan is yours to command**." said Saibankan, as he too bowed in front of his new summoner.

**- O.0.o.0.O -**

**Hello. Its been a while. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. It has not been in my plans to allow this wait to continue, but studies and work take my free time to the point of exhaustion. On behalf of Linelly, I would like to excuse her readers if any, since she has not been able to post newer chapters for technical reasons. I am deeply honored to see so many followers in such a short time in my first story. I would like you all to continue reading and I shall keep writing whenever I can to please you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8: ABOUT TIME

**Naruto: A Rift in Time**

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

CHAPTER 8: ABOUT TIME

- O.0.o.0.O –

**Hello. A word of caution, readers. There is a semi-lemon scene in this chapter, but I advise you not to skip the complete chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

- O.0.o.0.O -

After the test Naruto went to sleep, since his body did not have anytime to rest since he got from his previous mission. The next morning, he woke up a little bit different than always. His first feeling was someone caressing his cheek.

"Nar….Naruto…Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun!"

He slowly opened his groggy eyes to find pure white eyes staring back into his.

"Hinata-chan? Whats wrong? Wait…. What are you doing here?" said Naruto realizing she was in his room.

"Naruto-kun, stay in bed. I need to tell you something" said Hinata with determination in his eyes. Naruto didn't dare to talk since he could see her eyes and what they meant and also the fact that she didn't stutter one word.

"Naruto-kun. On our previous timeline I was a very shy girl, and always watched you grow from afar. I felt like you wouldn't love me no matter what I did and the fact that I was extremely shy didn't help. But when I saw you fight Pein I decided that I needed to tell you even if it was the last thing I did. After your fight with Pein we couldn't talk much, and after our transfer here I tried not to think about it for the sake of our training. I didn't want to be a burden to you while you gathered your strength. But I just cant hold it any longer, Naruto-kun. I wanted to hear your answer. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be the only one in your mind, and since there are a lot of girls here now, that have crushes on you just because of your grades in the Ninja Academy, I cant bring myself to see you in another girl's arms. I love you Naruto-kun. I want to be yours. It's the only thing that kept me going for years. You are my hero Naruto-kun. Even before saving Konoha. You were my hero, and I wanted to be yours when I fought Pein. I need you to tell me. How do you feel about me, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's face was completely red, her eyes were shut tightly prepared for the worst, hoping for the best. She suddenly opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips when she felt arms grabbing her tightly into a hug.

"Im sorry that I didn't give you a proper response Hinata-chan. The truth is…. I love you too. When I was a kid I thought you were weird and your eyes were creepy, but that was just a little kid talking. As I grew I began to love the purity that your eyes expressed. The complete calm that they reflected. The day you told me you loved me, I wanted to end Pein as quickly as possible to just go with you. When Pein…. injured you, I lost control. It was the hardest thing I experienced after Jiraiya's death. And the anger from having the same person kill my two most precious people in the world was unbearable. But was past is past. And is now a past that we can avoid. I promise to protect you with my life Hinata-chan. I love you, with all that is good in me."

Hinata began to cry with tears of joy as she threw herself on top of Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss that was completely returned. They tossed and turned in his bed kissing each other with smiles in their faces. Naruto caressed Hinata's long hair while Hinata ran her fingers across Naruto's arms. His powerful grip was like a soft touch on her hair. Still being inexperienced Naruto treated Hinata like she was made of silk, like she was a dream that could fade with the smallest mistake. Hinata, on the other hand, forgot her soft attitude and went at Naruto like a thirsty lust-craved vixen. Her soft fingers on his arms turned into powerful claws against his skin. No blood was shed, but Naruto's control on the situation wavered. He lost himself for a second and turned so he ended up on top of Hinata. They continued kissing but Naruto's hand started to lift her jacket, meeting no resistance. As Naruto took off her jacket Hinata saved time and took of his shirt revealing his powerful abs as Naruto discovered her beautiful breast figure under a white shirt. They tossed and twirled, and Hinata went for Naruto's neck. To his surprise this was complete ecstasy for him as his body tensed up. Hinata noticed the not-so-subtle change and continued to devour his neck in passionate kisses with the occasional soft bite. This time it was Naruto's hands that found her back as a scratching post. Hinata moaned as the waves of pleasure hit her, and they both deeply enjoyed these new feelings. Sadly to them, they were interrupted by a knock on Naruto's door.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk. Are you awake?" said Itachi with his brother Sasuke at his side.

Naruto and Hinata both jumped from the bed, Hinata's face was even redder than before as she put back her jacked, just as Naruto went to change into his usual clothes.

"J-j-just a s-s-second, It-Itach-chi-san" said Hinata as nervous as she has ever been.

"Hinata? Is that you?" said Sasuke as he heard his teammate.

"Hai! Sasuke-kun! C-come on in!" almost shouted Hinata trying to mask her nervousness.

Itachi and Sasuke entered Naruto's apartment and they saw Hinata sitting on a chair perfectly still as a statue and as refined as the lady her father instructed her to be and Naruto just stood completely still reclined against his freezer with an awkward smile on his face. Their obviousness was overwhelming.

Itachi and Sasuke didn't say anything as they looked at each other and gave a subtle smile. Then Itachi began to explain his presence in the apartment.

"This actually works for the better. I needed to talk to you to, Hinata-san. Sasuke, please stand next to your teammates, this is for you as well."

"What's the mystery about nii-san?" said Sasuke as his curious personality overwhelmed him. Itachi answered.

"I spoke to Hokage-sama as we arrived from the Mist, and he wanted to tell me that thanks to your previous experience you would be able to take the Chunnin Exams. Now, I just want to tell you this: we have come from another timeline, but none of our comrades besides a few higher ups know the truth. So just don't beat them too bad"

"Nii-san, was that an attempt at making a joke?" said Sasuke holding a smirk.

Naruto and Hinata started laughing as Sasuke joined him while Itachi just feigned being hurt.

"Okay, you guys had enough fun. Lets go, I need you to go out and do something fun for a change. Sasuke, you go ahead to the compound" said Itachi.

"I need to go back home, Ottou-sama needs me there" said Hinata as she almost ran to the door.

As Naruto locked down his front door, Itachi spoke behind him "Im an elite Uchiha, Naruto-kun, and I don't need the Sharingan to see that bed sheet on the floor and your pajama on it." Then as he finished he disappeared with a poof.

**O.0.o.0.O –**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9: AS WATER BREATHES

**Naruto: A Rift in Time**

**By: **Arthemis N. Remison

**- O.0.o.0.O –**

CHAPTER 9: AS WATER BREATHES

Naruto just turned completely red, and just laughed to make the nervousness go away.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata entered her house and she had a incredibly big smile.

"Hinata… I haven't seen that smile since before…your mother passed away. What happened?" said Hiashi as he saw his daughter.

"Um… nothing Father. I'll tell you some other time. What was it that you needed me for?" she said trying to change the subject.

Hiashi turned stoic and his face turned completely serious. It was as his fatherly figure got shut down by complete focus. "Follow me Hinata."

Hinata noticed his father turn cold in a second, but she did not ask. She just obeyed.

Hiashi went to the west side of the compound, and entered a room on the far side. A room with old furniture, spider webs hanging from the ceiling and a lot of dust was covering the floor. Hinata was a little confused about coming to this place since her father and almost every Hyuuga was very meticulous about cleanness. Hiashi motioned Hinata to stand back as he reached the wall.

Hiashi pressed his palm against the wall and a click was heard in the room. Then the wall sinked to the floor revealing a staircase. Hinata was amazed to say the least, that this place was in her house. Her curiosity made her want to activate her Byakugan but Hiashi intervened. "Please refrain from using your Byakugan, Hinata. This are sacred grounds. Respect our ancestors."

Hinata without question obeyed Hiashi and just followed him down the staircase that was pretty deep. As Hiashi reached the bottom he took a torch from the wall and lit it with some spark rocks. Hinata could barely see where they were going but she followed her father nonetheless.

Hiashi stopped abruptly and in the dim lighted place Hinata almost crashed against his back. Hiashi put the torch on the wall, and sighed. Then took his composure and quickly turned around with a stoic face.

"Hyuuga Hinata, today you stand in a sacred ground of the Hyuuga Family. This place was created by the 1st Head Clan of the Hyuugas, Hyuuga Mizumi, a very powerful kunoichi trained from childhood by the Rikkudo Sennin himself. As the jinchuriki for the Juu-bi he could use every and all types of chakra and combine them as well. But she wasn't envious of her friend. She was happy that she had a friend as special as the sennin. As they grew up the Sennin became famous and she was still the same Mizuki. Rikkudo Sennin saw his friend and he wanted her to share his vision of the world. He wanted her to posses some responsibility. The Sennin told her that he wanted to give her a new vision. A way that the world would know her purity just by looking into her eyes. And he developed the Byakugan."

Hinata was intently looking at her father. He almost never talked that much. But she did not want to interrupt him as he looked like he still had something to say since this did not explain their reason for being there. Hiashi continued.

"Before the Sennin went to travel the world, he made one more gift to his friend. He stood on top of the water, a feat that in that day was deemed as heavenly since most of them did not know of chakra and its uses except some of the Rikkudo's friends, and fused his chakra with the water. The water itself gave something that could only be described….. as a breath. It felt like, the water lived. Hyuuga Mizumi-sama passed this gift to his descendants with the only condition that it had to be a woman, since women were treated as inferior to the men. This gift was only given to a few select women over time fearing the overuse of it. Obviously as a way for the men to control the women in a certain way. A few centuries ago, the spirit grew restless and made itself known again between the Hyuuga's and the council of old had no choice but to appoint a new woman as its holder. The last person to own it… was your mother. And now… I believe its your time. But you cannot just have it. She is a gentle spirit but is very stubborn at the same time. History has told us that it only wants to submit to those of pure heart and pure spirit. This is why I believe, you can master it."

Hiashi stood aside and motioned for Hinata to move forward on her own. The trip was not eerie nor long since at a small turn there was a small pond. The water flowed out from the rocks but the water was not clear, nor blue, but bright. It was as it had its own light in it. The most soft touches of blue were found in it. And as Hinata drew ever so close to the waters… it began taking form. The water rose at the middle of the pond and took the shape of a bird. A bird even bigger than Hinata herself made of water stood with her wings tucked in and looked at Hinata intensely, and then…. it spoke. Its voice was soft, as if her tongue was made of silk and its sounds caressed your ears. A female voice, that could calm the most troubled hearts.

"_Welcome Hyuuga Hinata. I am Nightingale, Hogosha no Chie (Guardian of Wisdom) and I have seen into you. In order for me to accept you I need to know you. In all my years, a time traveler has not been one of the ones to posses my gift, but I am pleased to say that I will share it with you. You have a soul that can only compare to 2 women before you. The last one was your mother. The other one, was Hyuuga Mizumi herself. Only their spirits commanded purity of the highest caliber, not to use me as a weapon, but a purity to uphold justice and love above all else. And it seems… that love is even stronger than your justice, my child. This Uzumaki Naruto is indeed a good man_."

"_That reminds me of what happened with Hyuuga Fumiko, when she fell in love. It was around 600 years back…"_

Hinata and Nightingale continued talking for hours until Hiashi grew worried.

"Hinata, are you all right?"

Hinata stood up since her talk with Nightingale was full of incredible tales.

"Yes Father. Everything is all right" answered his loving child.

"_Hyuuga Hiashi-san, please join us. I will allow you to see this part, as husband of Hyuuga Hana and father of Hyuuga Hinata." _said the guardian_ "It will be a little difficult for you but its something I have done for ages_"

Hiashi lost his composure for a second and then, recalling his wife, he said: "Is this the sealing part?"

"_You are correct, Hiashi-san_." answered the majestic bird.

"Then I believe I will take my leave. Hinata, you remember the way out, correct?" said Hiashi.

"Yes Father, but what do you mean by "the sealing part"?" asked Hinata.

"_I will explain in a minute Hinata. You are excused Hiashi-san_."

After Hiashi left, Nightingale continued.

"_Now Hinata, take of your jacket and shirt."_ Said Nightingale with a smile.

Hinata just grabbed her jacket and clenched it tightly. "W-w-what do y-you mean take –m-my sh-shirt off?!"

"_Hinata, Im a centuries old guardian spirit whose only companions have been women, so don't be shy. But to ease your heart I'll explain what we are doing. Giving myself to you is not just simply signing a contract or anything like these new things you have. I was one of the first spirits to ever been created so I have no need for a contract. I do this differently. Only women are allowed to have this seal. And our connection is not something simple like signing a piece of parchment with blood. Is more personal, more intimate. My seal must be placed on your left breast, right above your heart from where your purity is concentrated. This will make me attached to you until your heart stops beating. That is why if I ever found an immortal being worthy of me, I would never part_."

Hinata took a hold of herself and let the calm take over her body. Then with voice soft as silk she said: "I will gladly accept you, Nightingale."

The water rose slowly until the beak of the spirit reached her chest and with a simple touch, a light-blue bird was forever stained in it.

**- O.0.o.0.O –**

**Hello. I have been so drained as of late, that I cannot find the words or the energy to continue, nonetheless my thirst for a story is bigger than that of a night's rest. I shall keep posting as time allows, and I hope you will keep reading. As of this chapter this will be the last time I address you personally. I have my own reasons and until reviews arise I see no point in adding wasteful irrelevant chatter from my part. And with this, I bid you farewell.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10: LIGHTNING CRIES

**Naruto: A Rift In Time  
By: **Arthemis N. Remison

CHAPTER 10 – LIGHTNING CRIES

Training Camp #5-

Sasuke and Itachi were running through the trees shooting kunais towards each other, but surprisingly they all met each other in the air canceling themselves out. After a while Itachi stopped and landed on the ground. Sasuke soon followed.

"Lets take a break, Sasuke. I need to talk to you" said Itachi.

"What do you need, nii-san?" asked an inquisitive Sasuke.

"I haven't said anything since before our battle with Haku and Zabuza, but I wanted to ask you now since you didn't use it…. What is that mark on your left arm?" said Itachi finding it odd, but strangely familiar.

"Damn… I wanted to surprise you but its too obvious I guess. Its…my oath"

"Oath? How can an oath give you that mark, Sasuke?"

"This is all because of you, Itachi. Its only thanks to you that I was able to do it. This happened back at Tazuna's house on our 72-hour training."

- Begin Flashback: Itachi's mind 36 hours into the training-

I was taking a break while Naruto was busy with Hinata and I saw something that looked like a door. I opened it and it took me to a labyrinth, but not an usual one with walls. This one was all stairs and doors. But the stairs were in every angle, some were sideways others had no end, and there were doors everywhere. All of it was black, and gray and the doors were as if made of mahogany wood. I ventured to see what it was and I opened a few doors. They looked as if past memories. Memories of the 3rd Great ninja war, memories of Shisui, and some had memories of your time in Akatsuki. Then I heard a noise. I did not know what it was at first but then it became clearer and clearer. It was like something was smashing against the door. Something wanted to get out. After a few minutes in the maze I finally found the source. It was different than the others. The door was painted red and had different markings. And the door knob was rattling like crazy. For a moment I hesitated to open it, since I didn't know what it could be, but I decided I would check it out. I got closer to the door, and I didn't notice but the maze was slowly fading as I walked closer to the knob. I stretched my hand to grab it and before my fingers felt the cold metal the door opened by itself and all I saw was two great yellow eyes looking right at mine and then a huge paw with powerful claws grabbed my whole body and yanked me to the inside. The door slammed itself behind me and the claw's grip was so powerful it made me pass out. When I regained consciousness I was on top of a great mountain, no other peak could be seen, only a sea of white clouds was at my feet. Before I could even ask myself where I was, thunder and lightning filled the air. A pillar of dark clouds rose in front of me. The same yellow eyes made their way through them. Then two powerful black wings sprung from the pillar. Then the tail, and then the powerful paw that grabbed me met the top of the mountain where I was. With a thunderous roar the lightning stopped and the clouds subsided revealing the massive dragon.

"At last. An Uchiha has found his way to me. Through out the ages, I have come to have many names. Apep, Apophis Isfet,. But you shall call me Rerek, as your predecessors have" said the mighty dragon as it neared its nostrils at me. [A/N: Read about Apophis here apep]

"I don't know why or where you have come from, Rerek, but I warn you: if you try to harm me or my brother I swear on my pride as an Uchiha, there will be no rest for you." I told the dragon.

The dragon began to laugh and his laughter sounded like thunder through the heavens.

"Why do you laugh, dragon?" I said getting a little angry.

"Protecting your family, selfless sacrifice, upholding your pride: this are the qualities that I have missed for so long. You are indeed an Uchiha. What is your name, boy?" said Rerek as he laughed at my words.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke, eh? Judging from your previous words, when you mentioned your brother, I guess this is not your mind, am I right?"

"That's right"

"Does your brother use any summons of crows by any chance?"

"How do you know?"

"Those infernal screeching don't let me sleep. But thanks to that I have good news for you, Sasuke. You are the last Uchiha capable of handling this power as your brother already has a contract with another summon clan. Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke, you are the new and only wielder of the summon of the Dragon of Chaos, Rerek"

The sky darkened once more, the dragon stood on his back legs and opened his wings letting out a roar. But the roar looked more like a cry of freedom rather than a roar of accomplishment. He would be useful once more. With an incredibly fast motion his fangs found its way to my arm, and I clenched myself to feel the pain, but it never came.

-End Flashback-

"I forgot I was still inside your mind. But there was no bite marks even though I saw its fangs ripping my flesh. Only this was left" said Sasuke as he showed his brother the mark once again.

"The Mark of Isfet. That's why it felt familiar. Almost every Uchiha is capable of unlocking him, but only after he or she achieves the complete sharingan, and finds him in his own mind, which is the hardest thing to do for us. Its easy to enter other's mind using genjutsu, but looking into yourself is not a feat easily achieved" said Itachi as the information flooded his mind.

"But that is not all that it gave you is it, Sasuke?"

"That's right nii-san. It gave me something else. Something, that made me change my whole training in there" answered the younger Uchiha.

Very few things surprised Itachi, so he wanted to know badly. "Can you show it to me?"

**- O.0.o.0.O - **


End file.
